Born
|tribes = |place = 10/21 |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 0 |days = 33 |season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 1/21 (Sole Survivor) |challenges2 = 7 |votesagainst2 = 0 |days2 = 53 |seasonscompeted = 2 |totalnumberofdays = 86|}} was a contestant on and the Sole Survivor of . Pirates! Profile :Hey team, my name is Kieran but most call me Born, I am a little Australian boy who has been involved with the r/ultrahardcore community for a little while now. I am READY to get my heart torn to shreads. What are three words to describe you? :Enigmatic, Introverted, Extroverted What is a fun fact about you? :One FUN fact is that I used to have 2 horses, 2 dogs, 2 cats, 2 geese and 1 bird but they all DIED...Only one remains. (THE SOLE SURVIVOR!!!!!!) Why will you be the Sole Survivor? :I can make connections with people, and I trust everyone with my life. I am also a team player - I LOVE me some challenges and I love winning them even more!!! ALSO, I will tell everyone in my speech to vote for me. Voting History Arctic Profile :"Hey team, my name is Kieran but online you probably know me as Born, I am a little Australian boy that has been involved with the r/ultrahardcore community for a year and a bit now. I played the last season of FairySurvivor, and I placed 10th. I am ready for some redemption, PLEASE. I love meeting and talking to new people, and I also love laughing at the most boneheaded things (Such as ""cum""). I also watch Survivor pretty regularly so i'd say that has become an interest of mine. I'm honestly hoping just to have a fun time in this game. OH YEAH, I mean I might as well share here but as of like 3 days ago I have to shave my face EVERY day now. I am embarrassingly excited at the prospects of becoming a man. Seriously, I only grew bum fluff after like 2 months at a time. #PubertyRocks" What are three words to describe you? :Enigmatic, Self-Assured, Deranged What is a fun fact about you? :One time I ordered pizza and forgot I had no money. The pizza man came and knocked on my door for half an hour. I was too shy and awkward to open the door and tell him: "Mate, I'm gonna be real with you, I have no money to pay for this pizza, please leave my property." Instead, I just hid under the blankets in my bed. He was not a happy pizza delivery man that day LET ME TELL YA! If this doesn't convey my immense social skills to win this game I don't know what will. God help me. Why do you deserve a second chance to win the title of FairySurvivor? :Well I was eliminated by the ARR twist in my season, which led to a few shed tears and a broken heart that will only be repaired if I redeem myself in this iteration of FairySurvivor. I frankly also feel like I played like an idiot at some points, something I hope to avoid this time around. I would like to play without being carried by the likes of Garrett and Zenniker, if possible! Love them though. Teach Amigos represent. PLUS, I sucked hard at the challenges. I hope I can do better this time. This is also by far my favorite survivor I've played, and I have met and become close to a lot of the cast of my season if I actually think about it. I hope I can have a similar experience. BORN UP. Virginity Rocks. Why will you be the Sole Survivor? :If i'm honest, I don't think I will be the Sole Survivor. But I will say I am a very loyal player and I will try my hardest in the challenges for my tribe, and I believe I am valuable to keep around. ALSO, I will tell everyone in my speech to vote for me. Voting History | before = | after = }} Category:Pirates! players Category:Players Category:Arctic players [[Category:Winne